


Crepes with an angel and a demon

by katychan666



Series: Shadowhunter Omens [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 10:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: ‘’Now, now, would you please stop looking at the Shadowhunter like that, Crowley?’’ asked Aziraphale and Crowley finally broke eye-contact with Alec and his face softened up as soon as he looked at the angel. Fascinating, thought Magnus and took a big gulp of his tea and then chuckled. Those two bickered like an old married couple almost a century ago, but they weren’t really together back then yet. That seemed to change by now





	Crepes with an angel and a demon

‘’And yeah, that is how we’ve met and got together,’’ said Magnus and smiled, the angel fondly nodding as he was listening along to what Magnus was saying. Their grumpy boyfriends were sitting beside them and weren’t saying much. Alec was far too busy with trying to cement it into his head that Aziraphale was indeed an angel. Alec had seen many demons so far, so it wasn’t really that hard believing that Crowley was one, but  _ an angel -  _ he had never actually even thought about seeing one, so the fact that he was now having a pleasant meal of crepes and tea with one of them seemed just so surreal and Alec couldn’t keep his eyes away from Aziraphale, which caused Crowley, who was sitting on the opposite site of the table, to be quite grumpy. He didn’t like how this Shadowhunter was looking at  _ his _ angel, so he was keeping a careful eye on Alec, while Magnus and Aziraphale were catching up, hissing under his breath and he then grumbled. He just wouldn’t stop staring and it was starting to piss him really off!

‘’Aw, what an amazing love story,’’ cooed Aziraphale happily and clasped his hands together. ‘’Did you hear that, my dear?’’ asked the angel and looked over at the demon, who wasn’t listening at all and he just absently nodded. The angel narrowed his eyes and then he just sighed, shaking his head. Crowley wasn’t listening at all, was he? ‘’Do excuse Crowley,’’ said Aziraphale and looked now at Alec, who perked up and he just opened his mouth, but nothing came out and Magnus chuckled when he saw that Alec was still too starstruck to actually function. Yeah, that was him when he first learned that Aziraphale was an  _ angel _ too, so Magnus didn’t really mind Alec staring, but Crowley sure did as his face was getting red with anger (and jealousy for that matter) and Magnus only grinned. 

‘’Oh, yes, fascinating,’’ said Crowley through his teeth and Alec looked at Magnus, his face looking a bit worried, because he didn’t like how the demon was looking at him. Crowley could turn into a huge snake, so Alec knew that he shouldn’t get onto his bad side and he then only cleared his throat and then looked at Magnus, biting his lip - he needed Magnus to help him as he didn’t know what to do to get Crowley to stop looking at him. It was beginning to freak him out and the angel noticed that as well.

‘’Now, now, would you please stop looking at the Shadowhunter like that, Crowley?’’ asked Aziraphale and Crowley finally broke eye-contact with Alec and his face softened up as soon as he looked at the angel. Fascinating, thought Magnus and took a big gulp of his tea and then chuckled. Those two bickered like an old married couple almost a century ago, but they weren’t really  _ together _ back then yet. That seemed to change by now (thank the Lord) as Magnus still needed answers to find out how all of that happened! ‘’You’re scaring the poor boy,’’ said Aziraphale then and the demon grumbled - so,  _ his _ angel was now worrying about Alec and his feelings?!

‘’I don’t like how he’s staring at you,’’ said Crowley and then hissed again, narrowing his eyes and went back to staring at Alec, who was now only looking down and he was screaming inside - what did he do wrong?! Aziraphale looked at Alec and he just rubbed the back of his neck, was Alec staring at him? Huh, he didn’t notice at all and a little, sly smirk spread upon the angel’s lips. ‘’Keep your hunter in line, Magnus, because angel is  _ mine  _ and-’’ started hissing Crowley and Magnus started laughing softly, Aziraphale only shaking his head and then he gently tapped the tip of Crowley’s nose.

‘’Ah, I do believe that Alexander is just a bit starstruck,’’ said the warlock finally and Crowley wasn’t so sure. ‘’He’s never seen an angel, did you, Alexander?’’ asked Magnus and then looked at his boyfriend, who quickly grabbed Magnus’ hand and he just nodded - yes, that was all there was to that. ‘’See, that’s all that it was,’’ said Magnus happily and then pressed a quick kiss on top of Alec’s cheek, Aziraphale softly laughing next to the demon, who now felt a familiar flush rise upon his cheeks.

‘’Pardon him, he tends to get jealous and too worked up over nothing these days,’’ said Aziraphale and Crowley was offended by such an accusation - he didn’t ever get jealous and he looked at the angel, who was now still laughing and he crossed his arms on top of his chest, hissing angrily, which only made the angel giggle even louder, but Alec wasn’t so sure if it was a good idea to make a demon angry. ‘’Besides, Alec loves Magnus, so you have nothing to worry about,’’ said Aziraphale with a wink and Crowley slowly nodded, but said nothing. In the end, he just shoved his plate of crepes away, Aziraphale perking up and he rubbed his palms together excitedly. ‘’Oh, you’re not going to finish this?’’ asked the angel curiously and Crowley shook his head.

‘’Lost my appetite,’’ said Crowley, pretending that he was still in a bad mood, but his bad mood was long gone, melting away as soon as he saw Aziraphale’s smile brighten as he quickly took his portion of crepes to his side and then happily sighed - oh, it was his lucky day, Crowley leaning against the table and he watched Aziraphale eating, Alec grinning a little bit and he then looked at Magnus, who winked and they both grinned in unison. Alec had still so many questions: when did the two of them meet? How did an angel and demon become friends and eventually lovers? Did heaven and hell have anything against it or did they just not care? Did heaven actually exist as well. Alec knew all about Edom, but Heaven was still a mystery to him. Alec was literally buzzing as he had so many exciting questions and the angel smiled when he could sense the questions coming.

‘’How did the two of you meet?’’ asked Alec finally because he couldn’t keep it in anymore and Crowley grumbled when Alec spoke up, but Aziraphale only chuckled and then gave Crowley a look that said  _ you better behave, darling, or my bookshop is off limits today. _ That was enough to get Crowley motivated enough and he finally stopped sulking, taking in a deep breath and then he just shrugged.

‘’Garden of Eden,’’ said the demon and Alec’s jaw dropped -  _ wait, what?  _ Garden of Eden?  _ The  _ Garden of Eden, the one that was in the Bible?! Alec pressed his lips together and he then just needed a little to actually comprehend all of that and he then looked at the angel, who was nodding along. That was a lot to process for Alec and Magnus only chuckled when he saw that Alec was in complete shock and disbelief - completely adorable and he then just nudged him under the table, Alec snapping back to reality and he just blinked a few times and then took in a deep breath.

‘’Yes, more than six thousand years ago,’’ said Aziraphale proudly and then looked at the demon. ‘’Though we haven’t really gotten along as well as we do now, did we, Crowley?’’ asked Aziraphale and the demon only shrugged - he had always liked Aziraphale, it was the angel who was opposed to them being friends at start, but Crowley was head over heels for Aziraphale as soon as he told him that he gave away the Flaming Sword that he was supposed to guard. Not that he ever told angel that, that bit he kept to himself and he just sighed. ‘’It took centuries to get where we are now,’’ said Aziraphale and Crowley nodded sadly. Yes, it took  _ six thousand years _ for Aziraphale to finally acknowledge to himself that he had feelings for the demon. Six long thousand years of pining away and-

‘’Oh, lots must had happened since the last time we’ve seen each other, huh?’’ asked Magnus and then waggled with his eyebrows, Aziraphale blushing softly, because he knew where the warlock was going with that and Crowley nodded. ‘’Seems you two finally worked things out,’’ he carried on and then winked, Crowley narrowing his eyes and then just shrugged.

‘’The world almost ending did show us some new perspectives,’’ said Aziraphale in agreement. "Didn't it?" asked the angel again and took Crowley's hand into his own, making the redhead smile broadly and he then nodded slowly, Magnus perking up a little bit because he needed to know  _ more.  _ Maybe he was being a bit too nosy, but he really couldn't help himself and just when he was about to ask another question, Alec was quicker. He wanted to know more about the mentioned apocalypse as that sounded really dangerous. And interesting!

"So, this end of the world," said Alec and then moved closer to Crowley. "How did it all happen?" asked the Shadowhunter, on the edge of his seat as there was great anticipation seen in his eyes and Crowley glanced at the angel, who only nodded and gave him permission to tell Alec everything pretty much. Since Alec and Magnus knew who they were, Crowley and Aziraphale didn't really mind telling them.

"Well, I suppose it all started when the Antichrist was born," started Crowley and Alec perked up -  _ oh wow!  _ "And we were supposed to _ watch _ over him and see if he'd turn out bad or good," said Crowley and Aziraphale giggled. "Funny how that turned out, huh, angel?" asked Crowley and Aziraphale grinned and then just shrugged. "Those 11 years went down the drain, pretty much," muttered the demon and angel only shrugged. Oh, he wouldn't say that, there were some perks that came with the job at the time and Aziraphale had a little playful smirk on his lips, Crowley looking from underneath his sunglasses as he didn't understand why the angel was smirking so much.

"Well, it wasn't all bad," said Aziraphale and then winked. "I mean Nanny Ashtoreth was definitely a  _ pleasure  _ to work with," commented Aziraphale and Crowley flushed a little, ducking his head down a little bit and then he bit his lip - the angel knew exactly what to say to fluster Crowley which wasn't really an easy job. Well, Aziraphale meant what he said and he sighed. Seeing Crowley with the human child brought much glee and joy into his heart. Crowley was surprisingly good with children - he had a soft spot for them and he smiled, humming. "I suppose it was Brother Francis who a bit less good at his job," said Aziraphale and Crowley shuddered.

"Never seen a worst gardner. He left a trail of dead flowers, I mean honestly-" started Crowley, but Aziraphale interrupted him.

"Hey, I tried," said the angel, quite offended. ‘’I gave it my very best, if you must know,’’ said Aziraphale, Magnus and Alec looking at each other as they had no idea who the hell those people were, but they also didn’t ask, Magnus smiling as he watched the two of them bicker. Yep, exactly as back then, bickering like an old married couple, shaking his head and he then looked over at Alec, who was just looking at them, completely in awe and Magnus gently pinched his cheek - it looked so soft and the warlock couldn’t help himself, the hunter looking at him and by then the angel and the demon finally stopped goofing around and then they looked over at Magnus and Alec. 

‘’Let’s get to the good part,’’ said Magnus and rubbed his palms together. ‘’So, who was the one who confessed first?’’ asked Magnus and Alec started shaking his head, thinking that it could be a bit too privet as he saw the angel gently flushing a little bit and the bit his lip - well, it sorta just happened. ‘’Or, when did you two decide you have a thing for each other?’’ carried on the warlock, too excited to hold back and Alec just rubbed his forehead, but made no comments. Magnus knew them both longer than him, so he knew them best.

‘’Oh, I realised it right away,’’ said Crowley, who wasn’t even thinking about what he was saying. ‘’By the garden of Edom, he told me that he gave away the sword to the human kind and that was it for me,’’ said Crowley and then sighed, but then he bit his lip tongue when he figured out that he gave away one of his deepest secrets, slowly turning to Aziraphale, who was now looking at him, his blue eyes wide and he blinked a few times -  _ Crowley had loved him since they first met by the wall of Eden?  _ But… that was such a long time ago and Aziraphale didn’t even-

‘’I-’’ stammered Aziraphale and Magnus looked at Crowley and then pressed his lips together - maybe he really shouldn’t have asked that? It seemed like an innocent question, but it looked like it wasn’t so innocent after all. ‘’Crowley,’’ said Aziraphale softly when he saw that Crowley was in the hurry to come up with an excuse to leave, but he didn’t really get to that part as Aziraphale grabbed him by his wrist and thus prevented him from standing up and leaving. ‘’Hold on a bit, my dear,’’ said Aziraphale and Crowley finally stopped struggling, but he didn’t dare to look up at his angel as his heart was hammering hard and he was… embarrassed. ‘’You’ve loved me all along?’’ muttered Aziraphale, his eyes still wide and the demon slowly nodded.

‘’Yeah,’’ said Crowley and Aziraphale gulped down. Oh, he couldn’t even imagine how hard this must had been on Crowley, to keep his feelings locked away for thousands upon thousands of years and he was just… he felt guilty for not noticing it earlier. For Aziraphale it happened when Crowley saved him from that Church - that aws hewn he felt things shifting. Crowley saved the books for him, he performed a miracle only for him and when their hands touched upon the exchange of books, Aziraphale was certain. But… compared to Crowley, that wasn't even that long ago and he shuddered. 

‘’Oh, Crowley,’’ whispered Aziraphale and Crowley grumbled under his breath, because he really didn’t want angel to pity him or worse. Also, he didn’t really like talking about  _ feelings _ so he was slowly changing back into his snake form, Aziraphale narrowing his eyes and he then just shook his head, because seriously? Alec let out a startled gasp when he saw that Crowley was back in his snake form and he lifted his legs up when he saw Crowley going under the table to hide, but before they knew it, Crowley was on his way to the door and the angel grumbled - he wasn’t letting the other one run away just like that. They were going to talk about it at once! ‘’Oh, no you don’t, you stubborn demon!’’ said Aziraphale and followed him. 

Magnus pointed to the crepes as Aziraphale stood up and he arched an eyebrow - oh, this had to be serious if he didn't want to take the time to finish those. They were usually his precious, so… "And these?" asked Magnus, Aziraphale taking in a deep determined breath and he then just shook his head even though they looked so tempting. Nope, he was going to resist the temptation at once! 

"Not now," said Aziraphale and then pressed his lips together. ‘’You may have them, I have to deal with my stubborn demon,’’ said the angel and then shook his head. ‘’Shall we talk soon again though, yes?’’ asked Aziraphale and Magnus only nodded. Of course, it was going t be a pleasure. As the angel left, Magnus and Alec ordered themselves another round of drinks and made a toast - to the new friendships and their adventures. With Crowley and Aziraphale their lives were bound to be a lot more interesting from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading   
Leave a comment or a kudo if u liked it ❤


End file.
